Party for Two
by thinktink2
Summary: My tentative foray into the smut genre with a little fluff to help ease me into it (flut? Smuff?). Adalind and Nick at party where they realize they'd rather celebrate on their own. Set during the "Coming To Terms" time frame.


AN: It's (mostly) against my better judgment that I post this. This started as something else and then changed course during my writing it. I don't normally post stuff too explicit (I'm old school/leave it to your imagination type), as I'm also not really comfortable writing it, but you know, sometimes you've got an itch that you just have to scratch. I needed to quit finding excuses, too, for procrastinating out of my writer's block with my continuation of the CTT sequel. (it's finished, don't worry).

If you haven't read CTT (Coming to Terms) it would probably help you at least to understand where Nick and Adalind are at in their relationship, but I don't know if you would be lost with it. (You know what, you should just read it anyway.)

Anyway, here this is in all its flawed glory.

%%%%%%

He forgot sometimes just how attractive she was. Long blonde hair, styled in soft wavy curls for the evening, and slender, shapely tan legs under deep red silk. She held a red plastic cup in her hand, barely touched, and she had at least five guys surrounding her, two of them officers Nick worked with, as she listened intently to one of them, Benson, he recalled, as he relayed one of his stories.

Benson was full of stories.

He was also full of shit.

Nick sipped his beer and followed her movements out of the corner of his eye. She laughed politely at the end, and took a small sip of her drink, looking around the room and Nick realized she was looking for an escape.

"You thinking about asking her out?" and Nick jumped a mile when Hank appeared by his side. He gave Hank a dirty look.

"What?" Hank said, nonplussed. "Aren't you supposed to be a Grimm?"

Nick muttered something under his breath and took another sip of his beer. Hank leaned back against the sideboard with Nick and looked at the object of Nick's attention.

"You've been looking at her all night," Hank continued.

"What? No, I haven't," Nick replied. Hank gave him a look.

Okay, so maybe he wasn't hiding it as well as he had thought. First Monroe, and then the Captain, and now Hank. Not that he was necessarily trying to hide it, but he was definitely trying to not call attention to it.

It was weird.

And as much as their relationship had been contentious in the beginning, it was doubly strange that it had evolved into whatever you wanted to call it now.

Partners.

Maybe even friends?

Lovers.

They had slept together for the first time a little over a month and a half ago, and the experience was not nearly as awkward or filled with self-loathing as he imagined it would have been. It had been…surprising…to say the least at how natural a progression in their relationship it had all seemed.

"I'd hit that."

"You did hit that," Nick retorted, and then looked up at the ceiling with a grimace, knowing that the next time he was alone with her he would probably be thinking that thought.

"Yeah…almost killed me."

And Nick snorted, thinking she had almost done the same thing to him when she'd slept with him, but in a much better way.

Hank looked at him again, and Nick wiped the smile from his face.

He was _really_ not enjoying having a shared experience with Hank on this subject.

He took another gulp of beer, finishing off the glass, and then looked around the room, swishing it around in his mouth before being forced to swallow. There was a bit of an awkward silence as Hank watched Nick and Nick tried not to watch Adalind, but she bent over a buffet table filled with finger foods and cakes and Nick had a very enticing view of the tops of her swollen breasts. She selected a crème puff from one of the platters and stuck her tongue out to lick the whipped topping off of it, closing her eyes as though she might like to be alone with it, and a memory of their last encounter flashed in his mind before he could stop it.

He shifted uncomfortably, suddenly feeling a bit warmer all over and thought maybe he might want to lay off the booze.

He became aware of Hank watching him again, and Nick turned and smiled tightly, raising his eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, and Hank crossed her arms over his chest. "I was just thinking she looked nice, is all."

Hank raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"I mean, she wears sweats covered in baby puke most of the time. I just forgot…she cleans up very nice," and that was mostly true.

"I think you might need to get out more, buddy."

"I'm fine," Nick said.

"There something going on between you two?" Hank asked, and here was the moment for Nick to confess, to be upfront with Hank, a long-time friend and his partner.

And here was Nick, clamming up.

The problem was not necessarily sleeping with her. That could possibly be explained away by a number of factors. He was lonely. She was the mother of his child. They were living in tight quarters; sleeping next to each other every night, raising a child together. He missed touching a woman, being touched. He missed sex. The problem was sleeping with her that one time and it being…so… _good,_ and then wanting and continuing to do it again and again.

Which, he supposed, was the point of having sex, but it was harder to argue that it was fine, or acceptable when it clearly wasn't one momentary lapse of judgment. They had had several now, and he had _really_ enjoyed those lapses immensely.

Talking about it with his friends was not only uncomfortable but also reminded him he should really have way more reasons than what he currently did as to why sleeping with her was a really bad idea given her history, and their shared past. Except she had changed, had become a far better person, more likeable, or perhaps now he understood her better after living with her and raising their child together over the last ten months. That had softened his view of her, had smudged the dark, angry marks that colored his memories of her, reminded him he wasn't innocent in all that had happened either. She was surprisingly a good mom, and a good person, witty and funny and capable of caring for someone other than herself and he knew he was in trouble when he was already lining up his defense of her.

"I get it. You guys have been playing house together for a while now. Close quarters," Hank said.

Nick nodded, and yes, perhaps that was part of it. Her bra hanging in the bathroom; lying next to her night after night; waking up some mornings with her snuggled up against him, having changed position sometime in the night; accidently walking in on her breast-feeding Kelly and then both growing accustomed to it; walking past him warm and wet from her shower dressed only in a towel, or his shirt which she had never given back.

He squeezed his eyes shut. Jesus, he had fucked her while she was wearing that shirt, and he had never been as turned on by his own wardrobe as when her breasts heaved up and down as he thrust into her, the neck of the shirt open and unbuttoned, nipples raw and erect from where they had rubbed against the fabric and his hands.

"Drink?" Someone offered, and Nick snatched a double old-fashioned, half-full with amber liquid from the tray and swigged some more down despite his earlier resolution to quit.

"It's complicated," Nick finally said, falling back on the same explanation he had given Monroe when he had asked. It didn't help when Hank stared at him in surprise, apparently not even expecting or wanting to hear that much.

Nick looked around the room, away from Hank's penetrating eyes and spied Renard on the other side, talking with Gibson. He was watching Adalind every now and then too, and Nick felt his lips twist as he now had two thoughts of Adalind's past lovers to nauseate him. She certainly had a thing for police officers, although Hank had merely been a way at getting at Nick, and see, that…that right there, should be at least among the top 5 reasons why he shouldn't be sleeping with her.

Sadly, in their sordid history, he wasn't sure if it would rank in the top 20. She had been doing Renard's bidding, and he supposed he should really be mad at Renard more than her, and he had made his peace with Renard, mostly, regarding everything that happened, so why should it be so hard to believe that he could find some peace with the woman who had had his baby?

After she had used a spell and tricked him into thinking she was Juliette. So she could steal his Grimm powers.

Because he had helped to take her first baby from her. Perhaps it had been the right thing to do, given what the Royals were willing to do to get the child, but that hadn't even worked out in the long run, and he found that he wasn't as firm in his convictions about it. Maybe, if his mother had lived…

He wondered what his mother would think now if she was alive and knew that he had had a baby with Adalind.

Probably would have killed her after she found out what she had done to Nick, and then there never would have even been the thought of Kelly. It was a sobering revelation, and he found himself grateful that she hadn't known, could not imagine his life now without his son in it.

A part of him wondered if his mother would have understood Adalind's motivation, thought maybe she might know what it was like to be driven by that depth of emotion a parent has for a child. Would still have probably never forgiven Adalind for it, but she would have understood. And if his mom had found out later, when Nick had found out, he felt sure his mother would have been the voice of reason, would have supported and protected Adalind as he had, and he felt better now about that decision than he had back then when he had made it.

His mom would have loved Kelly. Of that he had no doubt.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and took another drink of his scotch.

"Hey, you okay?" Hank asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good," Nick said with a flash of a smile. He was suddenly ready to leave, to find Adalind and head home and try to salvage the rest of their night. Perhaps burn the image of both Hank and the Captain with Adalind from his memory with some new ones. He grimaced again. That was going to take a lot of mind-blowing sex, not that he wasn't looking forward to it.

It had been Bud's idea to throw a party to honor his Wesen and non-Wesen family and friends in celebrating a small but significant win in the war of the uprising. Bud had invited everyone he ever knew, even Renard—and Renard had been surprisingly agreeable to it, perhaps sensing a boost in morale wouldn't be amiss. Somehow it had grown into quite a large affair, and Hank had mentioned he was bringing a date—a woman he had met at the pharmacy—and Nick had not so casually mentioned the event to Adalind.

She had stared at him as if he had two heads, and Nick almost regretted saying anything, before she quickly agreed to go, probably realizing that.

"It's getting kind of late," Nick said, formulating his excuse to leave.

"It's 9:20," Hank replied, checking his watch.

"Kelly," Nick replied, enjoying the fact his son often provided many convenient excuses for any given situation. Weirdly Adalind gave him the same look as Hank was now whenever he deployed them on her.

"Aren't Rosalee and Monroe taking care of him?" Hank asked.

"Yessss," Nick said, realizing he probably should have gone a different way with his excuse.

"Mm-hmm." Hank said. "Yeah, it's complicated," Hank agreed sarcastically, turning his attention back to Adalind, and Nick scrunched his face in resignation.

Okay, so Hank clearly had a pretty good idea what was probably going on between Nick and Adalind. He was fairly sure the Captain suspected the same thing.

There, the cat was out of the bag, right? No more tiptoeing around it. He could finally admit he had feelings for Adalind.

"You want to talk about it?" Hank offered after a long moment.

"There's nothing to talk about," Nick replied.

"I think there's plenty we could talk about. We might even be able to compare notes."

Nick started in muted horror. "We're never going to talk about… _that._ "

Hank looked at him, confused.

"I was referring to you having complicated feelings for Adalind and I having had complicated feelings for Nadine." Nadine had been Hank's second wife, Nick recalled, and then colored a little when he realized his friend genuinely had been extending an olive branch.

"What are you referring to?" Hank asked.

"Just, you know, the same." Nick replied. Hank stared at him in astonishment.

"Oh my God. You didn't," Hank breathed, and Nick tried for a nonchalant smile but couldn't quite muster the right emotion.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Nick said, but he couldn't look Hank in the face, not that it mattered.

"You did." He breathed. "Oh. _My_. God."

"Okay, look," Nick said, deciding maybe damage control was the better way to go rather than straight denial. "Maybe…maybe something happened between us."

"Oh my God," Hank said again. "I knew it," Hank said. "Wu and the Captain said I was probably imagining things," Hank muttered, apparently to himself. Nick wondered briefly when this conversation between the three of them had taken place.

"I can't wait to tell Wu I was right. He owes me fifty bucks," Hank told him.

Nick raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Wow," Hank said.

"Okay, you know what, I think maybe a change in subject might be in order," Nick replied.

"Hey Hank," Adalind said, startling them both. She hesitantly offered Hank a genuine smile, always unsure of her reception among most of Nick's friends, particularly the ones she tried to kill. Hank stared at her as though she might still be working out a way to complete that objective.

"Hello," he replied neutrally. He glanced over her taking in her dress and overall appearance before looking at Nick pointedly.

Nick wasn't sure what Hank was trying to convey with that particular look, but he decided to use Adalind's interruption to his advantage. Adalind glanced between the two men sensing something off between them but unsure what.

"Are you ready to go?" Nick asked, and Adalind furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Go? Didn't we just get here? What time is it?"

"9:26," Hank supplied flatly glancing at Nick again.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked looking at him and Hank turned to look at Nick.

"Yes, Kelly, remember," Hank added unhelpfully.

"Kelly?" Adalind said with a touch of worry, and Nick turned from the glare he was about to give Hank to calm Adalind. "I thought Rosalee had him. Is something wrong? Did she call you?"

"Kelly's fine," he said, and ignored Hank as he added, "I just thought you might be tired and want to call it an early night."

"Oh," Adalind said. "No, I'm okay. Kind of enjoying myself actually," she shared. "It's nice to not have to talk to everyone in a high pitched voice, or baby talk. I almost forgot what real conversation with an adult was like."

He doubted she had much in common with any of the people here. She was no longer Wesen apparently, she didn't know anyone other than a select few, most of which she had tried to kill or injure or otherwise screw over in her earlier life, and most of the people at the party were more low-key and unassuming than she had ever hung around with, but she was making an effort, and Bud and his wife had been very accommodating, and her looks were helping to pave the way with the cops Nick worked with that didn't know her.

Nick sighed inwardly. "Okay, just thought you might be tired," Nick said, and Hank smirked.

Adalind turned back to the party and they all stood awkwardly, Nick very aware Hank was watching them both carefully.

"Is that your date?" Adalind asked Hank, indicating a tall, caramel skinned beauty, talking with Bud's wife.

"Yeah," Hank replied.

"She's nice," Adalind said, and Hank gave her a sidelong look. "What? I didn't mean anything nefarious by it," she said dryly. She was standing close to Nick, her long blonde hair brushing against him when she turned her head to talk or look at the room. Her shoulder rubbed against him as she sipped from her cup and she smelled really good, a spicy intoxicating scent with a hint of baby powder underneath that shouldn't have been the turn-on it was. He took another drink of his scotch and wished he could touch her, but he kept one hand firmly around his drink and the other in his pants pocket.

"I suppose I should join her and see how she's doing," Hank said, and Nick nodded.

"That's a good idea," Nick said, and Hank gave him a knowing look.

"Uh-huh."

"Tell her hi for me," Nick added, and Hank grinned.

"You can tell her yourself," he pointed out.

"Yeah, in a minute. I'll just finish my drink."

"Right," Hank said again clearly seeing the lie for what it was. He rejoined his date and Adalind turned to Nick, and even with her four inch stilettos he was afforded a fantastic look down her dress. He dragged his eyes from her cleavage to find Adalind looking at him with a hint of a knowing smile. He raised his eyebrows innocently in silent question.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Adalind asked, indicating Hank, and Nick shook his head like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"No idea," he replied, finishing off his scotch.

"Are you really wanting to leave?" she asked letting it go.

Nick debated, and said, "Whatever you want to do. I just thought we might want to celebrate a little on our own," he added in a low voice. Adalind's lip curled and it went straight south in Nick's body. She looked him up and down as though pondering the possibilities and Nick wished he could fuck her right now on the table behind him.

"We should go," he said, and Adalind returned her eyes to his and nodded in acquiescence. "You grab our coats and I'll tell Bud goodbye."

"I don't have one," she said. "I just brought a sweater," and she indicated a thin black garment thrown over her arm with her clutch.

"I thought you grabbed one," he said.

"No, I was too busy making out with you, and then we had to go," and Nick thought of their ride down in the elevator, fused at the mouth before Adalind had broken away citing her makeup and the time and a few other excuses.

"You're going to be cold," he said, thinking it would be a brisk walk to the car.

"I have you to warm me up," she reminded him sultrily, and Nick thought _screw the goodbyes._

"I'll get mine and meet you at the door." Nick said, and Adalind nodded, and she split to the left and he split to the right to fight through the throngs to collect his stuff.

"Oh, Nick! Nick, you're not leaving yet, are you?" Bud asked rather loudly. Several heads turned in their direction and Nick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I'm afraid we have to go, Bud," Nick said, offering his black wool coat to Adalind when he met her at the door. She accepted it gratefully and slipped it on over her sweater, sweeping her hair over the collar.

"So soon?" and Nick narrowed his eyes at Hank, who had asked the question. Hank smirked a little.

"I hope everything's okay," Bud said worriedly.

"Yeah, wasn't there something with Kelly?" Hank added and Nick looked at him with narrowed eyes. Hank grinned.

"No," Nick said when several other concerned voices joined the conversation.

"I'm really tired," Adalind offered behind him, putting a fair amount of exhaustion in her voice and Nick nodded gratefully.

"Adalind's really tired," Nick said to Bud, carefully ignoring Hank's disbelieving look.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"Yeah, too bad," Hank echoed, and Nick thought about hitting him.

"I had a really nice time, Bud," Adalind offered, "thanks for inviting me." Bud beamed.

"You're always welcome," Bud said. "Maybe next time you can bring the little guy."

Adalind nodded and looked to Nick, who opened the door and began ushering her out. She stepped out on to the porch, slipping her hands into the pockets of his coat and shivering a little as the cool air hit her. Nick felt the cold hit him and despaired that they were parked about a half block down the street, as half the lodge was apparently at Bud's house. He glanced at Adalind, her eyes blue and soft in the dim light.

She fished his badge out of one of his coat pockets and held it up questioningly. "I'm not going to find your gun in the other one am I," she asked.

"No, it's in the car," Nick replied and Adalind rolled her eyes and stuffed the badge pack where she had found it. She pulled out Nick's gloves and offered them to him, and he shook his head. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and offered his arm to Adalind. She took it and they began their trek back to the car, walking briskly. Adalind shivered violently, and Nick wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tight against him.

"Wow, when did it get so cold?" she asked, slipping an arm around his waist and shivering again.

"I guess that front finally moved in," Nick said, and they reached the end of Bud's property and proceeded down the street.

"That was fun," Adalind offered, and Nick nodded, keeping his head low to help block some of the wind. Adalind's blond tresses fanned around him, and she yelped when a particularly harsh breeze swept over them.

"I should have brought the car around to Bud's," Nick said.

"I don't know," Adalind replied. "This is more fun."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she grinned and looped her arms around his neck and kissed him, bringing their forward progress to a halt. Nick was suddenly reminded of the reason for their hasty departure, and felt warmer from the thought. She grinned when she broke away, and he slipped his arm around her again and then continued on to the car, Nick thinking about the night ahead of them. He unlocked and then opened the door for Adalind who turned, grateful, and kissed him long and deep. Nick held onto the door frame as he leaned in and explored her mouth, suddenly the cold forgotten. He broke off when they heard a noise down the street, and Nick looked to it to assess if there was any risk of threat before turning back to her, but just noticed a stray dog near one of the properties. Adalind slid her hands down his chest and got in his truck and Nick shut the door and walked around the car to the driver's side. A moment later they were on their way back to the warehouse district where they lived, a quiet drive, with a palpable charge of anticipation between them.

It wasn't often they had the place to themselves, Kelly rarely without one of his parents with him and Nick felt a fission of excitement run through him as he realized they could be as loud and passionate as they wanted.

"I told Rosalee we probably wouldn't be back until after midnight or so," Adalind broke the silence, and Nick nodded. That gave them over two hours, more than necessary but woefully inadequate for all the things he was now picturing in his head. Adalind looked at him, and ran her hand along the inside of his thigh and he felt his cock spring to life and almost hit a parked car. Adalind grinned mischievously, and traced a finger up the inside of his thigh to his hip, and Nick grit his teeth and tried to stay focused on the road.

"Hands off the merchandise," he managed, and Adalind raised her eyes in surprise. "At least until I stop the car," Nick clarified. "Should just be another ten minutes or so," he added, and took a corner a little hot as he made their way back home. Adalind sighed disappointedly and pouted prettily, but removed her hand from its exploration, and Nick breathed a quiet sigh of relief, and tried to calm his body down.

%%%%%%%

She sauntered into the loft as though she owned it, and while she didn't, he supposed it wasn't too far from reality.

He followed more slowly, wondering how much foreplay she was expecting, should he romance her a little or a lot, as she took off his coat and laid it over a chair and then slipped off her sweater and dropped it on the floor. She reached behind her and started to pull down the zipper and suddenly Nick was against her, unaware he had even moved. He slipped a hand behind her to hold her against his mouth and kissed her hotly, stumbling as he kicked off his shoes. There would be time for extended foreplay later. He felt her pull his belt through the loops of his pants and heard the slight tinkle of the metal as it hit the floor.

They both jerked slightly, when he felt the top of the counter as they backed into it, and Nick switched course without breaking his mouth away. His shirt was soon gone, and then his pants, Nick almost losing his balance as he worked to step out of them. Adalind laughed lightly at him, and Nick grabbed her by the hips in a bruising grip and backed her against the table.

She fell backwards, the dress loose against her where she had started to take it off, and the neck pulled down and her breasts lurched upward with the momentum, spilling out of the cups of her strapless bra and Nick thought he would start there first. They were full and heavy, and he hoped they wouldn't have one of their more unusual couplings where her milk ran down the nipples, a slightly disturbing and erotic sight to him (which in itself was a little doubly disturbing), and he definitely hoped she wouldn't decide to stop. The nipples were red and large and slightly raw and Nick felt his erection tent in his shorts at the sight of them. He leaned forward and ran his mouth along the swell of one and was rewarded with a breathy sigh and Adalind's fingers in his hair. He worked his mouth around it, finally brushing his lips over the rosy peak and was rewarded with only a slight dribble and tightening of the nipple and he moved his attention to the other one, giving it the same treatment, Adalind panting hotly underneath him.

He pulled back a little and she opened her eyes and gave him a lazy smile and reached for him, and Nick leaned over her again to brush his mouth over her collarbone, tasting the skin there and then slowly down her abdomen, removing the bra and pulling the dress down with him. He pulled back again, sliding his hands against her thighs and pushing the hem of the dress up, stepping between her legs, hands gliding along the outside of her hips. He hooked his fingers through the band of her underwear and slid his hands back down, pulling it down her legs and dropping it on the floor, and was rewarded with Adalind hot and wet and ready and he throbbed painfully with the need to be inside her.

He slipped two fingers in instead and Adalind closed her eyes again and squirmed, restless against him. He kept the motion up, finding her clit with his thumb, gentle pressure on it as she began to whimper and moan, breasts heaving. He leaned over, increasing the pace and pressure and she stared into his eyes as he found her mouth again. He pulled back when she murmured a plaintive, "Nick," as she reached for his boxers, and Nick slid his fingers out of her unable to wait any longer. She helped him remove his shorts, found him hard and ready and standing at attention.

He gripped her hips and pulled her roughly to the edge, the streak of hot, sweaty skin echoing throughout the loft, and positioned himself at her entrance, the tip of his penis touching against her hot vulva, before he wrapped his hand around the base and guided himself in. He slid in slowly, turned on by the expression on her face, and paused for a moment as she took him all in, enjoying the feel of her tight and hot around him. She ran a hand down his face, silently urging him, and then he began to move within her, slowly at first, making her frustrated. She tried to quicken his pace, wanting her release, but he forced himself to rock into her slow and steady, letting the tension and her climax build thick between them. Sweat rolled down his back, and he adjusted his grip on her, freeing a hand to play against her clit again. He didn't think he could hold off much longer, wanted to drive into her hard and fast, wanted his release as much as she wanted hers, but tried to stay focused. His fingers were clumsier than before, but he finally found the bundle of nerves and began to work them against, reveling in her gasp and breathy moan.

She shifted, and Nick drove in deep as a result, and fought to maintain his grip on himself when she moaned a low "yesssss." She encouraged him to enjoy the change in position and he thrust into her more quickly now and felt her tightening around him. She slid her hand down between her slit and Nick watched her pleasure herself, his movements becoming more erratic as she brought herself to her release. He felt her explode around him, her cry of pleasure louder than what they normally allowed themselves with Kelly so close. She kept pleasuring herself, watching Nick become more undone as she rode her orgasm with him, drawing it out as long as possible. He thrust into her roughly and she closed her eyes, "Ohhh, Nick," she moaned, savoring it, and that did it. He gave her half a dozen more hard thrusts and then he was coming hard too, a low exclamation emerging from him in answer to her cries.

He thrust a few more times until he was empty and then slowed, breathing hard. He leaned forward and kissed her, breaking apart after a moment as he still panted through the end of his orgasm, before she leaned forward and captured his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Nick slid his hands down her slick back, unsteady on his legs after coming so hard within her. He broke off to look for one of the dining chairs, and stepped back, slipping out of her, and he slipped his hands under her butt and she wrapped her legs round him and he fell into one of the chairs off to the side.

She grinned and emitted a little laugh and Nick smiled tiredly, and pressed his mouth against hers again. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and ran her hands through his sweaty hair. He brushed his thumbs under her breasts, feeling wet and sticky where they had been joined pooling in his lap. She must have realized the direction of his thoughts because she ground slowly against him and Nick felt the faint twitches of desire start again.

"You're going to have to give me a bit," he said, still a bit breathless. It was too soon he knew for round two for him, but he thought he might be able to entertain a round two for her just as soon as he caught his breath. He smiled at her, noticing the way her blue eyes were so dark with desire for him, and he kissed her again, long and deep and when he pulled back this time she smiled so affectionately at him he forced his eyes down to her lips for a moment, moved by the naked emotion in them. He drew back a little and took in the sight before him.

Her makeup was smudged, both where she had sweated some of it off and where he had helped with his mouth or hands. Her hair was sweaty at the roots, and mussed, and coupled with the heated expression in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks and face she looked well and truly and thoroughly fucked. Nick smirked, and then thought he probably didn't look much better.

She traced her hands over his cheeks bones, down his jaw and then down his chest, leaning back as she explored. His abdomen rippled slightly as she ran her hands lower, and she looked at Nick from under her long lashes as she slid her hand between them. He definitely felt a spark of life when her fingers brushed up against the base of his shaft, and he thought round two might not be as far off in the distance for him as he had originally thought. He shifted and she grinned wickedly and that did nothing for calming him either.

"We going to do this here," Nick said, and she ground into him slowly again.

"You have someplace else in mind?" she asked, still rotating her hips against him. He had several places, and most of them involved various surfaces all over the loft, but he thought one surface might be more comfortable for them both for what he had in mind next.

"I was thinking we might want to move this to the bedroom," he said closing his eyes as he enjoyed the motion. He felt her shrug and he opened his eyes.

"If you want," she said and she flashed him another wicked grin at the look in his eyes before sliding off of his lap.

"We probably have another hour before I have to pick up Kelly," Nick said, following her. He would need to take a shower first, too, needed to wash the scent of Adalind and sex off of him before he went to Monroe's, not that Monroe probably wouldn't be able to tell anyway.

"I can go with you," she murmured, slipping her fingers through his and tugging him with her as she backed up slowly to their room.

Nick shook his head, and pulled her close and navigated the few steps leading up to their bed.

"That's okay." he said, pulling her close, needing to taste her again. "You can rest. I have a felling you're going to be exhausted anyway," and he offered up a wicked grin of his own before she backed into the bed and fell back against it.

"You think so?" she said.

"I'm going to take it as a personal affront if you're not."

"Well, you're going to have to earn it," she replied shifting slightly on the bed to allow room for him. He grabbed an ankle and pulled her back to the edge, and knelt down.

"Oh, I'll earn it."

%%%%%%


End file.
